User blog:Ragna the Bloodedge/Character Thoughts and Possibilites?
So I just wanted everyone's opinions on all the characters. Like, how they will turn out in the series based on what we've seen of them so far. I'm not one with words but I will try and give you guys how my sense of characters will be, so bear with me. Because from what I'm saying, it isn't going to be super long. Ruby seems like the protagonist that will be the sweet type that might get bothered by some others, but at one point others will realize how tough she realize she is(like in the first episode :\). Ruby is basically just the young girl with enthusiasm that knows what she's doing. Weiss seems like she's going to be a cold character that cares for others, and as with Ruby knows what she should do in her situation. She seems that she can get angry quite fast in some cases, though this is just me not knowing that much about her. Weiss is the one character that I don't have much information to say about, so sorry about that. So, Weiss seems just calm and co-ordinated. Blake seems like the character who's willing to follow directions well, and she has a touch of cockiness but not a lot. There's just a small hint of it. She's a character who cares for others and doesn't want to see any innocent blood fall. This pretty much sums up Blake to what I feel like she is. Sorry, for not much more direction. Now, Yang is like the lone wolf of the group. She just does what she wants, and she does it. She's cocky, she's tough, she's just all man with woman. I guess I should compare her to Judith in Tales of Vesperia. They're both tough, cocky, they're collected and calm, and they both have nice assets(I'm not interested in those just saying now. I prefer them small). So yeah, Yang is just badass. Because I don't want to go into Junior, Melanie, and Miltia, because I just don't want to, I will go into my personal favorite of this series. The character with the Red of Dante from DMC, the Blackness of Wesker from Resident Evil(5 in particular), the Gun action compared to Jetstream Sam of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance(Game was made by Asians so, Yellow), and the Cold White-Steel of Vergil from DMC3(Note the Team Trenchcoat reference in here) is Adam, the Masked Red Devil, as I would like to nickname him for now. Adam is my favorite character being the only male attraction I have, and considering that he has a sword and uses the Iado style that can be compared to Vergil. The only hope that I find wrong with him, is that he seems so much of an Antagonist and I hope he'll be an ally of Team RWBY forevs and won't die. And he'll get with one of the girls at the end(so will never happen). Okay time to skip the fandom and go onto character explanation. Adam is a character who has his intentions in the right path. He does what needs to be done, and he places his mission above all else(I don't want to say this or else this will make me sound as a Naruto freak, but make one Sasuke reference and I will kill you). Though, this seems like he is pretty good in all rights, he has the tendency to not care for other innocent beings, i.e. the train incident. Adam is this character who cares not who gets in his way, and he does his missions without remorse as it seems. And well this is pretty much all I know about this. Adam is just the character I love. And the final topic I have to discuss, is about any other character that seems like this series will bring along. Because I have no creative idea other than to say, I hope there will be be a dual-wielding gun person in this series(please let there be a Dante, please let there be a Dante) I will go onto the team that was introduced I think called "YORB". The teams colors seem to be Yellow, Orange, Red, and Blue or Black. I'm gonna go with Blue because that shade seems a little bit lighter, leading me to say it's Blue. This team seems like it will either be the antagonist team that will go against the RWBY team or be just another team in "The School". They might be a team that is just minor and will support team RWBY in whatever they're doing, or they'll be a rival team that goes against RWBY and will later join the antagonist. This seems to be the most obvious decision that Monty will do, but I don't know. Monty may know this and will do some crazy thing that nobody will expect. And to add more on the team and information about this series, YORB might be all female like RWBY, but based on what I see in the picture Yellow, Orange, and Red seem like they're all female and Blue seem like he's a male. I have controversies on whether Yellow might be female or male, but I go for Yellow on the female side, because of those gams. We barely see any part of Blue in the picture, except his face, but from what I can see, his body bears a resemblance to Adam's body(Not saying Blue is Adam), with a slender body and skinny. A kind of build Adam has. And that about does it for me on this subject. Well, this is over for me about this everyone. If you have anything to add or discuss about this,(I'm looking at you WeissSchnee. You have the name, so you've got a lot to say.) just add it in the comments section below. Throw all your ideas and things, in and I'm hoping to discuss more about this some other time/day. Thanks for reading my opinions and this is Jack concluding this section. Long live the Vergil-Jetstream Sam-styled, Adam. May he be an ally to RWBY and stay alive. Remember, the storm's coming. Category:Blog posts